Rachel Unglighter
Rachel Unglighter was the daughter of the demon Koza'Rai and half-sister of Gozer and Tiamat. History Rachel Unglighter is the daughter of Koza'Rai, Sumerian god, and Jacqueline Unglighter, a Norwegian immigrant. In 1953, Jacqueline came to America at the age of 21. She became involved with 27 year old Felix Ashton, a volunteer at the Temple of the Divine Father, at a soup kitchen in the Lower West Side. The young and impressionable Jacqueline was manipulated by the charismatic Ashton.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Unglighter is the daughter of Jacqueline Unglighter, a Norwegian immigrant who came to America in 1953 at the age of 21. Unglighter became involved with 27-year-old Felix Ashton, a volunteer for the Temple of the Divine Father at a soup kitchen run by the temple in the Lower West Side. Young and impressionable, Unglighter was manipulated by the temple into joining their cause by the charismatic Aston." Ashton and other senior members of the temple selected her to bear the child of Koza'Rai.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Unaware that the temple was in fact the remnants of a cult that had splintered from the now famous Gozerian cult headed by IVO SHANDOR, Unglighter gave herself completely to Ashton and the church, which would be her ultimate undoing. Ashton and other senior members of the sect selected Unglighter to bear the child of what they called "The Divine Father", who was in fact Koza'Rai, father to Gozer the Gozerian and other lesser known entities." When a half-demon child was born, Jacqueline fled with her. Rachel had a seemingly normal life, unaware of her demonic powers, and became a student at Columbia University.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Jacqueline gave birth to a half demon child and fled with the baby once she was back to strength." When Koza'Rai crossed over to the physical plane and teleported the Ghostbusters to different eras in time, Rachel discovered and used her demonic powers to upgrade their equipment and gave the Ecto-1 time traveling capabilities and redubbed it the Ecto-10.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Rachel, who had gone unnoticed and unaware of her own abilities until Koza'Rai crossed into our realm of to seek revenge upon us (the founding members of Ghostbusters Inc.) for dispersing Gozer and destroying its physical being." She rescued each of the Ghostbusters and returned them to the present day while Winston Zeddemore protected the people of New York. On her journey, she used a cover story of being one of Egon Spengler's students. After they returned to defeat Koza'Rai, she revealed her true nature to Peter Venkman and kissed him. Together, they reconfigured the reassembled Stonehenge and created a vortex that pulled her into the Netherworld along with Koza'Rai and his demonic minions. Rachel made the ultimate sacrifice. Koza'Rai's essence, divine and demonic, was purged from Rachel as a result of her sacrifice. TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "During her adventure with the GHOSTBUSTERS, Rachel helped to banish her father from the PRIME DIMENSION, and in the process, purged his essence from her mortal form."Rachel Unglighter (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Rachel Unglighter says: "I'm a splinter of the divine half Rachel Unglighter expelled from herself to help banish Koza'Rai. Consider me her better nature." She was split into three: human, demonic, and divine. Two days after the Central Park battle with Koza'Rai, the human Rachel appeared in the Emergency Room of Mount Sinai Hospital in an amnesiac state. Egon confirmed all traces of her former supernatural self were gone.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "According to the staff at Mount Sinai Hospital, Rachel seemingly appeared in their ER approximately two days after the battle with Koza'Rai, unaware of who she was or how she got there. Tests conducted by Egon Spengler confirmed that all traces of her former supernatural self were gone, leading Spengler to the conclusion that her demon half had torn itself from her physical being when Koza'Rai was banished." The evil demonic essence became the demoness Senta while the benevolent divine essence retained the name Rachel. The two halves went their separate ways.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "In doing so, she expelled the divine nature from her body -- her human self was left powerless (and with holes in her memory) while the good and evil halves of her divinity split and went their separate ways." The divine Rachel ended up in Dimension 00-D, a world where magic evolved with mankind instead of science. She suddenly appeared in 00-D's Louis Tully's jogging path in a confused and incoherent state. Louis did understand one word she said, "Ghostbuster."TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The evil part of this essence became a demoness called SENTA, while the good part retained the name Rachel and became a Ghostbuster in DIMENSION 00-D, a world where magic evolved with mankind instead of science."TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "TEAM AFFILIATION: Ghostbusters Beyond."TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "LOUIS TULLY was a mild-mannered accountant out for a jog when a tall, blonde woman appeared in front of him, from out of nowhere. This was RACHEL UNGLIGHTER, whose body split into three parts -- human, divine, and demonic -- following the defeat of her father, KOZA'RAI. This part of Rachel -- the benevolent divine side -- was confused and incoherent. The only word Louis understood when he met her was "GHOSTBUSTER"."Rachel Unglighter (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.17). Rachel Unglighter says: "After expulsion, I found myself in this world... considerably less powerful than I was before, but still strong enough to continue your work." He decided to take care of her instead of turning her over to the authorities for a psychiatric evaluation. He taught her about his world. She decided to keep the name Rachel Unglighter and stay in Dimension 00-D where she could be left in peace. Louis worked with her after she opened her own paranormal eliminations service, Ghostbusters Beyond.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Instead of turning her in for a psych evaluation, Louis took care of her, taught her about his world (where magic evolved with society instead of science) and followed her lead when she opened her own kind of Ghostbusting service. He still buys generic aspirin in bulk."''00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). ''00-D Memo reads: "The benevolent half decided to maintain the identity of Rachel Unglighter and hid in the magic-heavy dimension 00-D where she could be left in peace." Rachel took great pains to hide her presence in 00-D from her family.Rachel Unglighter (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.18). Rachel Unglighter says: "I've taken great pains to hide myself from them, otherwise I doubt they would've let you come here." The Headless Horseman was one of the ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and fled from the prime dimension after an experiment gone wrong. A field team comprised of Ghostbusters from various dimensions arrived a few days later and searched for the Horseman in Central Park of 00-D. It possessed one of them, the Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R. Ray Stantz asked Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C to widen her Proton Stream then he threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The Horseman still relented but Rachel and Louis intervened. The former paralyzed the Horseman in mid-air. Ray was naturally shocked to see Rachel. She remarked that was a name she hadn't heard in quite some time. Louis chuckled. Rachel was annoyed he thought she was making a Star Wars reference. Rachel concentrated and used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Peter 68-R reckoned he would have a major headache for a year and a half but joked he at least learned capes worked for him. The Kylies stressed they needed the Horseman but Rachel assured them the situation was handled and Louis declared Central Park was under their protection. Ray thanked Rachel but assumed she was that dimension's doppelganger but she in fact confirmed she was a splinter from the divine half of the Rachel he knew in the prime dimension years ago. She never encountered the 00-D version Ray yet either. The Ghostbusters tried to persuade them to hand over the Horseman but Louis insisted a trapped ghost stayed trapped. Peter 68-R stated they weren't leaving empty-handed. Louis countered possession was nine tenths of the law then asked him who did his hair. Erin listed off everything that happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She became weak from the ordeal and Louis held her up. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. She then warned Ray she sensed her family's magic had a hand in what was happening to them. As a precaution should they encounter any of her relatives, she gave Ray a Trap Orb and warned him there was always a price to pay for dealing with gods. Personality Rachel believes in what is right, as opposed to her father, who wants ghosts and demons to rule over humans. She only wanted to make up for the wrongs caused by Koza'Rai and Gozer. Classification Rachel was a terrestrially bound demi-god but is now a normal human female.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Human female (previously terrestrially bound demi-god)." The benevolent divine part of Rachel is a Class 7 demigod. Though just a splinter of the divine half of Rachel and considerably weaker than her original form, she is still a Class 7.TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "CLASSIFICATION: Class 7 demigod." Powers Since Rachel is part demon, she has magical powers. Rachel has used her powers to upgrade the equipment so that there are no consequences in crossing the streams and the ghost traps can capture more powerful spirits. She also gave upgraded the Ecto-1 into the Ecto-10 with time travel abilities and can manipulate people's memories, a power she demonstrated when Ray at first didn't believe her claim that she was one of Egon's students. She appeared to be able to focus latent kinetic and psychokinetic energies.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "At one point, Unglighter was able to manipulate time and space, but her abilities beyond that remain untested. She appears to be able to manipulate and focus latent kinetic and psychokinetic energies." After the forced separation of her supernatural being, Rachel has no powers.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.22). Entity Datasheet reads: "Further testing since her reappearance indicates that the subject is incapable of manifesting the aforementioned abilities, likely due to the forced separation of her supernatural being." The splinter of the divine half of Rachel exhibited the ability to paralyze a possessed human in mid-air, used her magic to exorcise a ghost from its host, and read minds. Trivia *Rachel claimed she was Egon's prize student but only understood a third of what he said. *Rachel's Columbia University Student Card # is 60096201105435.Entity Datasheet (2012). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6" (2012) (Comic p.21). Entity Datasheet reads: "Rachel Unglighter Card #60096201105435." *Rachel Unglighter appears on Cover RI of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3. *On July 31, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #47, Rachel Unglighter. TomWaltz Tweet 7/31/18 *Rachel Unglighter was mentioned in Louis' bio in the 48th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on August 2, 2018.TomWaltz Tweet 8/2/18 *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Rachel denies she quoted Obi-Wan Kenobi in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" when he admitted to his real name. *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, on Rachel's left is an image of her sacrifice at the end of Displaced Aggression #4. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 *Ongoing Series **Volume 1 ***Issue #6 ****The P.C.O.C. Datasheet is about Rachel *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #6 **Issue #7 ***Mentioned on What Came Before page.What Came Before page (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic What Came Before page). Narrator says: "Since then, they've met up with former ally, Rachel Unglighter!" ***Mentioned in 00-D memo on page 21.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "A surprising reunion occurred in this dimension; it was the new home of (a part of) Rachel Unglighter." **Issue #8 References Gallery RachelUnglighter03.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #1 RachelUnglighter04.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #1 RachelUnglighter05.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #1 RachelUnglighter06.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #1 RachelUnglighter07.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #1 RachelUnglighter08.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #2 RachelUnglighter09.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #2 RachelUnglighter.png|As seen in Displaced Aggression #2 RachelUnglighter10.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #3 RachelUnglighter11.jpg|As seen in Displaced Aggression #3 RachelUnglighter02.jpg|Pulled back to Netherworld in Displaced Aggression #4 RachelUnglighterPCOC01.jpg|Columbia University I.D. Card seen in Ghostbusters Volume 1 Issue #6 RachelUnglighterPCOC02.jpg|Current Photo seen in Volume 1 Issue #6 RachelUnglighterPCOC03.jpg|Photo taken Pre-Displaced Aggression seen in Volume 1 Issue #6 RachelUnglighterPCOC04.jpg|Entity Datasheet Photo seen in Volume 1 Issue #6 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo47RachelUnglighter.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #47 7/31/18 RachelUnglighterCrossingOverIssue3CoverRI.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover RI RachelUnglighter12.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter13.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter14.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter15.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter16.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter17.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter20.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter21.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter22.jpg|Divine Rachel seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 RachelUnglighter23.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:Corporeal Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 7